My jolly sailor bold
by Felindra
Summary: Une nuit, sur le navire d'Arthur, un mystérieux appel attire Francis sur le pont...


**Disclaimer** : Je suis le seul et unique propriétaire d'Axis Power Hetalia, je suis Hidekaz Himaruya, mwhouhahahahahah !.

…..Comment ça c'est pas crédible ?

**Genre** : (dans l'ordre chronologique) Angst, Adventure, Suspense, Romance sur les bords, fluff

**Rating** : T pour être bien sûre. Langage corsé, un peu de violence

**Personnages** : France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur. FrUk inside.

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Jolly Sailor bold<span>**

Francis ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

A son côté, blotti contre lui, Arthur dormait profondément d'un sommeil presque enfantin, enlaçant dans son sommeil la taille de son amant. En sentant sa peluche improvisée bouger, il grogna légèrement et se nicha un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur en marmonnant « mmt'en va pas, _stupid frog_… »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Francis écarta quelques mèches couleur de sable du front de son amant déposa un baiser dessus, puis le contempla longuement, regrettant de n'avoir aucun moyen de prendre une image de cet instant.(1)

Qui aurait cru que le plus féroce pirate de la mer des Caraïbes, le terrifiant capitaine Kirkland, soit si mignon quand il dormait ?

Quelques heures encore auparavant, Francis n'aurait su le dire lui-même alors que son amant lui faisait l'amour avec toute la violence possessive dont il était capable : peut-être était-ce ça aussi qu'il aimait tant chez Arthur, cette personnalité si complexe et ambivalente, capable de la plus grande cruauté comme de la plus tendre affection…

Aussi fascinant et imprévisible que la mer sur laquelle il régnait, tel était Arthur Kirkland.

Ainsi, lorsque le pirate anglais l'avait capturé quelques jours auparavant, Francis n'aurait su dire si son cher rival allait le mettre aux fers ou dans son lit (et dans ce cas présent ça s'était révélé être un peu des deux…); c'était toujours un peu inquiétant, mais toujours parfaitement excitant. Au moins cette fois-ci Arthur était-il d'assez bonne humeur pour fermer les yeux quand France avait envoyé un message à son équipage, lui enjoignant de rester à l'attache jusqu'à son retour. Dans un sens, il était même reconnaissant à Arthur de l'avoir kidnappé : quand on pouvait échapper à toutes ses responsabilités, tant de nation que de capitaine, prendre littéralement des vacances (qu'il…rendrait à son cher ennemi le plus tôt possible), le tout sans rien d'autre à faire que profiter du voyage sur le _Fierce Unicorn_, se disputer avec le cuisinier sur la qualité des plats servis à l'équipage (correct pour un vaisseau pirate mais…si _British _!), et surtout réchauffer le lit de son capitaine préféré, on pouvait difficilement se plaindre, non ?

Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, alors qu'il aurait dû dormir du sommeil tranquille de l'amant comme Arthur, quelque chose gardait Francis éveillé.

Il essaya de se rendormir contre son amant, serrant celui-ci dans ses bras et écoutant leurs respirations calmes, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à retrouver le sommeil.

Soupirant, il finit par sortir précautionneusement de la couchette qu'il partageait avec Arthur dans la cabine de celui-ci; il manqua de réveiller l'occupant premier durant cette manœuvre, et crut y être arrivé en l'entendant grogner mais finalement, Arthur se laissa retomber contre son oreiller avec néanmoins un léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage, comme si quelque chose manquait dans son monde onirique.

Souriant, Francis se pencha vers le pirate et souffla à son oreille avec un baiser : « je reviens tout de suite, mon ange~ ». Comme s'il l'avait compris, Arthur perdit son air renfrogné et sourit dans son sommeil, de ce sourire sincère et tendre qui en temps normal, faisait complètement perdre la tête à Francis. Cependant, cette nuit-ci n'était définitivement pas normale, vu que France accorda à peine un regard tendre à son Anglais avant d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise et de sortir de la cabine.

L'air frais de la nuit souffla sur son visage alors qu'il faisait quelques pas sur le pont du _Fierce Unicorn_. Ayant pris du retard dans leur étape, le vaisseau mouillait cette nuit-là au large, au milieu de nulle part; partout où Francis posait les yeux autour d'eux, il ne voyait que la mer d'huile, troublée à peine par quelques vagues, et l'horizon ne montrait pas le moindre relief dû à une île ou un autre vaisseau. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de la nuit, à l'exception des pas de Francis sur le pont; il lui semblait être le seul être en vie de l'univers, pensée qui lui arracha un petit frisson non désagréable.

C'était à la fois paisible et étrange, ce calme absolu sur un vaisseau où régnaient habituellement l'animation et le bruit; mais bien que Francis ne s'en plaigne pas, il commençait à trouver cette ambiance un peu trop calme à son goût.

Il ne comprenait même pas ce qui l'avait réveillé et fait venir sur le pont alors qu'il dormait profondément; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pourtant, il ne retourna pas à sa cabine et préféra arpenter le pont, cherchant distraitement du regard la moindre compagnie : peut-être le timonier, ou un simple marin de quart suffirait…

Personne à la barre; personne au nid-de-pie; pas même un marin que le sort aurait assigné au quart. Pas même un des chats du navire.

Il était la seule âme sur le pont, littéralement.

Quelque chose commençait à paraître étrange; si, du fait que l'ancre était jetée, on n'avait pas besoin d'un marin pour garder le cap, il aurait dû y avoir au moins une personne de veille, pour prévenir en cas d'incendie (c'était déjà arrivé), d'approche d'un autre navire, de dérive du vaisseau malgré l'ancre, bref pour tout incident imaginable . Et pourtant personne.

Fronçant les sourcils, Francis préféra régler cette histoire au plus vite et de préférence sans réveiller Arthur; peut-être le groupe de quart avait décidé de chiper un peu de rhum et de se faire une petite fête dans les ponts inférieurs, cela arrivait souvent, essaya de se rassurer France en se dirigeant vers l'écoutille.

Un son étrange le stoppa dans sa route; un son, et une étrange sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrire, une envie, non, un _besoin_ de découvrir l'origine du son…pas un son, comme une _voix…_

Voix qui avait repris, plus longuement et plus fort cette fois, et qui, il s'en rendait compte, était en train de _chanter_, un chant étrangement beau et aux accents inconnus…

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas s'étaient détournés et l'avaient amené lentement à se rapprocher de cet étrange chant, le dirigeant vers le bastingage où il s'appuya précautionneusement, une partie de son esprit lui rappelant de _ne pas tomber _…

Le chant s'arrêta alors qu'il regardait l'eau sombre et insondable, provoquant en lui une pointe d'agacement; il _voulait _savoir ce qu'était ce chant si beau, il _voulait _l'entendre à nouveau mais la seule chose qu'il distingua fut un léger clapotis dans l'eau, comme un poisson venu happer de la nourriture à la surface autrement, tout était noir.

Grommelant contre l'obscurité, Francis retourna vite sur le pont et fouina un peu avant de découvrir une lampe à huile qu'il alluma; retournant au bord du navire, il se pencha un peu pour trouver l'origine de ce chant.

C'est alors qu'il _la_ vit.

A demi émergée de l'eau, _son _visage tourné vers Francis, _elle_ lui souriait, d'un petit sourire étrange, à la fois rassurant et troublant, à la fois inquiétant et attirant…

« Nom de Dieu… », Murmura Francis, fasciné.

Le visage tourné vers lui était bien celui d'une femme, mais il n'y avait _aucun moyen_ qu'une femme ordinaire se trouvât en pleine mer à le regarder aussi tranquillement…

Il n'y avait qu'une solution…qui expliquait tout…mais ce n'était pas possible, ce n'étaient que des légendes, même si Arthur lui avait juré qu'_elles _étaient réelles...

Mais il ne rêvait pas : sous ses yeux, à quelques mètres à peine, se trouvait une _sirène._

Complètement hypnotisé par l'apparition, Francis ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule; émergeant doucement de l'eau, d'autres créatures ondines s'approchaient du navire, le regardant avec des airs tendres, enjôleurs, l'invitant, il le _sentait_, à les rejoindre dans leur royaume des ondes…

Francis connaissait les légendes sur les sirènes et leurs dangers; il se rappelait de ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit un jour, que ses prisonniers lui servaient « _à payer la tranquillité de l'équipage », _paroles qu'il comprenait mieux à présent; il savait que le mieux à faire était de fuir quand on apercevait ces créatures, si on voulait rester en vie.

Mais…comment des visages aussi innocents pouvait-ils être aussi dangereux, chanter de façon aussi pure comme elles le faisaient en cet instant précis ?

si elles étaient aussi dangereuses, comment se faisait-il qu'il ait tellement envie de plonger dans cette mer soudainement si accueillante ?

Pourquoi, s'il courait un tel danger, se tenait-il debout sur le bastingage, se retenant encore d'une main aux cordages, retenu par il ne savait quel stupide voix de la raison de lâcher ?

Et puis, en dessous de lui, les magnifiques créatures paraissaient _tellement_ heureuses…

* * *

><p>Un violent choc tira Arthur d'un rêve parfait où il revivait des scènes de son enfance avec Francis du temps où ils n'étaient que Gaule et Bretagne; son premier réflexe en se réveillant fut d'attraper un sabre posé à côté de lui en rugissant un juron bien salé pour impressionner son adversaire.<p>

Ce qui lui valut un coup sur le nez de la part de l'importun, qui s'avéra être une de ses petites fées.

«Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? «, Gronda Angleterre en se frottant le nez, ne remarquant pas toute de suite l'absence de France.

La fée se mit à parler à toute vitesse dans son langage, qu'Arthur comprenait parfaitement, visiblement très agitée et inquiète.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage de l'Anglais devint de plus en plus soucieux, pour atteindre le point de la panique lorsque la fée sembla ajouter un détail qui le fit bondir de sa couchette et s'habiller frénétiquement :

«Elles sont furieuses à ce point ? _Fuck, _France, ne sors surtout pas maintenant, ça pourrait être danger… »

Il se rendit tout d'un coup compte que Francis n'avait ni réagi ni répondu à ses paroles.

« Tu m'écoutes, Frog ? »

Se retournant, il sentit tout à coup un frisson glacé descendre le long de son échine en constatant que France n'était nulle part en vue. Regardant la fée, blême, il demanda :

« Vixie…où est Francis ? »

La fée répondit en s'agitant bruyamment et en désignant la porte de la cabine ouverte.

**« **_**SHIT ! FRANCE !»**_

Sortant en courant de la cabine, Arthur s'arrêta un instant sur le gaillard arrière, haletant, cherchant du regard son rival, pour finalement le découvrir debout sur le bastingage du pont, se penchant vers l'eau en se retenant à peine à un cordage….

« FRANCIS ! DESCENDS, _NOW_ ! NE LES REGARDE PAS !», hurla Arthur en dévalant l'escalier qui menait au pont « NE SAUTE PAS, NE SAUTE…. »

Mais sous ses yeux horrifiés, Francis venait de lâcher le cordage…

….et de tomber par-dessus-bord….

« FRANCIIIIIS ! »

Arrivant trop tard pour le rattraper, Arthur se pencha au-dessus du bastingage, haletant, cherchant du regard le Français tout ce qu'il vit fut un paquet d'écume à l'endroit où le français avait coulé…

« FRANCIS ! ESPECE DE...DE CRETIN ! »

Et avant que sa raison lui ait rappelé _qu'il ne savait pas nager_, Angleterre bondit par-dessus-bord et plongea à son tour.

* * *

><p>Le choc de l'eau froide dans laquelle il s'enfonçait faillit lui arracher un cri, qu'il retint de justesse : si, en tant que Nation, il avait une endurance bien supérieure à un humain, il n'était pas non plus immunisé à la noyade.<p>

Battant frénétiquement des mains et des jambes en essayant de se rappeler comment Francis faisait pour nager (_si cette grenouille peut le faire alors moi aussi !_), il chercha à suivre le sillage de bulles d'air qu'avait laissé Francis et ce, sans faire attention au danger au milieu duquel il venait d'atterrir :

Autour de lui, de tous côtés, des sirènes filaient, passaient, revenaient, sifflant et maudissant Arthur dans leur langue, leurs traits doux et fins ayant fait place à leur vrai visage, celui de prédateurs féroces et émaciés aux longues dents, filant sur Angleterre et le poussant violemment au passage avant de disparaître dans les eaux sombres, inaccessibles et invulnérables…

Retenant sa panique, Arthur chercha de tous côtés Francis, qu'il finit par repérer quelques mètres en dessous de lui : Francis se débattait frénétiquement, essayant de libérer son cou de la poigne d'un des monstres alors qu'un autre, lui tenant la taille, l'entraînait par le fond.

Écartant d'un geste brusque une sirène trop agressive, Arthur réussit par il ne sut quel miracle à descendre vers le Français, mais pas assez pour l'attraper, juste assez pour lui tendre la main; étant protégé lui-même contre les sirènes par sa magie, Angleterre était sûr que s'il attrapait France, cela le protégerait aussi des prédateurs, si seulement il pouvait prendre sa main, il n'était qu'à un mètre à peine de lui….

_Prends ma main, you git !_

Comme s'il avait entendu le cri silencieux d'Arthur, Francis leva la tête, écarquillant les yeux à la vue de son rival, et leva son bras pour essayer d'attraper la main du plus jeune…

Juste quelques centimètres et c'était bon….

Juste quelques millimètres…

Il pouvait effleurer la main de Francis, il pouvait l'attraper, juste encore un peu…

Un violent choc au niveau des épaules repoussa Arthur en arrière, il sentit un bras glacial s'enrouler autour de sa gorge alors qu'il était brusquement tiré loin de Francis, sa main se referma désespérément sur du vide et il vit le Français disparaître dans les eaux sombres…

_NON !_

Il se débattit, donna des coups de pied, des coups de poing, n'importe quoi, peu importait, il refusait ça, son rival ne devait _pas mourir,_ quel qu'en soit le prix !

Une sirène apparut soudain devant lui, ses traits presque décharnés encore plus horribles dans l'eau à présent qu'elle montrait sa vraie nature de tueuse.

« _Faim », siffla-t-elle, « nous avons faim, nous n'avons pas assez de chair à manger »_

_Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une nation, vous ne devez pas y toucher, _pensa Arthur sans pouvoir l'exprimer à voix haute.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la sirène sourit d'un rictus terrifiant, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du cou d'Arthur :

« _Il est puissant…nous aurons beaucoup de force en le mangeant »_

_Non ! Personne n'a le droit de le tuer, sauf moi ! _

_« Laisse-le nous ou nous vous tuons tous les deux. Nous ne pouvons pas te manger mais tu ne remonteras jamais à la surface…»_

Pour toute réponse, Arthur donna un violent coup de pied à la sirène, qui siffla de rage en s'enfuyant, laissant celle qui retenait le pirate resserrer son étreinte, étouffant peu à peu l'Anglais qui continuait à lutter même s'il sentait venir le moment où cela serait inutile…

Il était une Nation et ne pouvait mourir.

Non, c'était bien pire.

Il se noierait et reviendrait à la vie, pour se noyer encore et encore….

Déjà il sentait qu'il était proche de sa première noyade…

Bientôt ses poumons en feu réclameraient de l'air, il ouvrirait la bouche et l'eau et la pression l'engloutiraient, l'écraseraient…

_Merde…et je n'ai même pas pu l'aider…_

Il sentait son esprit s'alourdir au fur et à mesure que son cerveau manquait d'oxygène…

_Espèce d'abruti, je t'avais dit que tu aurais des problèmes à flirter partout ailleurs…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?_

Il ne vit ou ne comprit pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, quand tout à coup les sirènes s'arrêtèrent, sentant quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait.

Il sentit à peine quand, du fond de l'eau où avait été entraîné Francis, une aura puissante mais étouffée depuis longtemps jaillit tout à coup, libérant une vague de magie qui se propulsa violemment dans l'eau et frappa toutes les sirènes autour d'eux, les brûlant et les faisant s'enfuir en catastrophe.

Il sentit juste qu'on le lâchait brusquement, et essaya par instinct de remonter, mais malgré ses battements de bras et de jambes frénétiques et maladroits, il lui semblait que la lumière au-dessus de lui devenait de plus en plus faible….

_Fuck, il avait raison…j'aurais dû apprendre à nager…, _pensa-t-il alors que des bras forts s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et que des jambes (pas des nageoires, des _jambes_) les propulsaient dans l'eau, même s'il ne savait même plus s'ils montaient ou descendaient à ce stade…

* * *

><p>Tout à coup, il creva brusquement la surface et par instinct, inspira bruyamment et voracement l'air –le vrai, le bon air pur- autour d'eux, alors que derrière lui quelqu'un crachait et jurait en…<em>français ?<em>

« Pouah, plus jamais ça ! Tu devrais perdre un peu de poids mon lapin tu sais?

-Fran…._Francis ? »_

Se retournant, il agrippa inconsciemment les vêtements de son rival (c'était bien lui, avec ses fichus cheveux dorés et cette ridicule barbiche et ses stupide yeux saphirs et son idiot d'accent Français, ça ne pouvait être que lui !), comme pour s'assurer que cette fois il ne disparaîtrait pas au fin fond de l'eau (cette fois il faudrait lui passer sur le corps, non mais !) :

« Co…comment tu as fait ? Elles t'ont entraîné, elles ne te lâchaient pas…

-Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même », soupira le Français en écartant une mèche du front d'Arthur, « en parlant d_'elles_, tu peux m'expliquer Arthur ? »

Toujours incrédule, Arthur reprit cependant suffisamment contenance pour renifler :

« Quoi, trop stupide pour comprendre même en manquant de te faire noyer par elles ? Ce sont des sirènes_, you moron._

_-_J'avais vu, merci. Mais je pensais que c'étaient des légendes.

-Bien sûr que non ! Elles suivent mon navire depuis des années parce qu'elles savent qu'elles y trouveront toujours à manger. En temps normal mes prisonniers leurs suffisent, mais comme je n'ai pas fait d'abordages depuis un moment, parce que ta stupide présence française m'a occupé l'esprit, elles ont eu faim et se sont enhardis…. C'est ta faute, _you frog !_

_-_Hmpf ! Si elles ont essayé de me tuer, c'est qu'elles sont bien indélicates.

-Au contraire, c'est bien la preuve qu'elles ont du goût. Maintenant, on remonte à bord avant que je te noie pour t'être montré aussi idiot.

-Toujours aussi agressif même passé à deux doigts de la noyade, mon Anglais~

-_Shut up! And let me go,_ tu m'étouffes!

-Mais c'est toi qui me tiens bien fort pour ne pas couler~

-Bien sûr que non ! », S'exclama Arthur en rougissant un peu tout en lâchant bien vite Francis, « je me débrouille très bien tout seu-gloublg ! », La fin de la phrase disparaissant alors qu'il coula une fois de plus dès qu'il lâcha Francis.

Pouffant de rire, France le récupéra et l'installa sur le dos, se plaçant derrière l'Anglais pour le diriger vers le navire :

« Allons, laisse Grand frère France t'aider~ ! »

Grommelant, Arthur croisa les bras et se laissa faire.

« Nager, c'est bien ce qu'une grenouille comme toi sais faire, rien d'autre… »

Les deux pirates retournèrent bien vite au navire et y grimpèrent grâce à un opportun cordage qui traînait dans l'eau "comme par hasard". Arthur se promit de remercier ses amis magiques.

Une fois sur le pont, Arthur se frictionna les bras, grelottant, mais ne pensa pas à poursuivre son interrogatoire sur la façon dont Francis s'en était tiré.

Au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

Tous deux restèrent un moment à récupérer leur souffle, haletant et frissonnant.

« Étrange que personne n'ait remarqué ce qui se passait sur le pont », fit Arthur en regardant autour de lui.

« Quand je suis sorti, avant d'entendre ces sirènes, je n'ai vu personne.

-…..tu n'étais donc pas la seule victime du chant. Espérons que…ça leur suffira. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, frissonnant tant de froid que de frayeur rétrospective.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, Francis retrouva son sourire habituel et enlaça par derrière l'Anglais, qui gronda (sans se dégager) :

« _Get__ off, __wanker__._

-Tu sais Arthur, j'ai trouvé ça adorable.

-Quoi ? »

Le Français fit pivoter son amant pour qu'ils retrouvent face à face, et leva le menton de l'Anglais avec un doigt pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« Plonger pour me sauver de ces monstres alors que tu ne sais pas nager…c'est complètement stupide, mais vraiment courageux …je compte donc un peu pour toi~ ? »

Arthur rougit brusquement, balbutia quelque chose et détourna le regard, gêné :

« Ne-ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, _frog_! Même si te laisser couler aurait été très satisfaisant je –j'aurais eu des ennuis avec mes supérieurs et les tiens et….et j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui d'autre, voilà tout. Et de toute façon je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te noyer, compris ? C-c'est pour ça que j'ai plongé, j'avais pas envie qu'on dise qu'un banc de poissons avait réussi avant moi à te tuer, c'est une question de fierté, d'accord?

-Compris, mais pourquoi cherche-tu à te justifier ~? », Sourit Francis en se retenant de pouffer (Arthur était vraiment adorable dans son déni, même si c'était un pirate féroce.)

- Je ne me justifie pas et- _oh, __shut__ up _! »

Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si Francis, frigorifié, n'avait pas éternué.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Arthur dit, d'un ton qui reprenait peu à peu son accent de commandement :

« C'est tout toi ça, t'enrhumer sous les tropiques, _you__ idiot_ ! Manquerait plus que tu contamines mon équipage avec tes microbes français ! Allez, on va à ma cabine se sécher et se réchauffer, _now__, _ et ce n'est pas discutable !

-Oui capitaine », répondit Francis, mi piteux mi amusé alors qu'ils retournaient dans la cabine d'Arthur.

Arthur poussa brusquement Francis sur la couchette, bien qu'un sourire bien spécial étire ses lèvres alors qu'il lui retirait sa chemise trempée:

« Et pour être sûr que tu gardes tes mains baladeuses pour toi c'est moi qui vais te sécher.

-Aye aye captain~ !

-Après on discutera de ta _punition_ pour t'être montré aussi idiot… et pour t'apprendre à écouter des sirènes plutôt que moi, _wanker_!»

Sachant que lorsqu'Arthur Kirkland avait ce sourire et cette voix, il ne servait à rien de discuter, Francis se laissa faire avec juste un ronronnement de contentement.

_Avec un peu de chance, il oublierait complètement de le questionner sur son… « éclat » de tout à l'heure._

_Si le prix à payer pour ça était de se laisser son pirate préféré prendre les rênes pour les quelques heures à venir…hmm, il avait connu pire~_

* * *

><p>(1) jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une merveilleuse invention, la photographie :3<p>

**Notes de l'auteur: ** ...comment ça le titre du chapitre est tiré encore une fois d'un des Pirates des Caraïbes et je n'ai pas d'imagination?Peuh, bande de calomnieurs U.U

...Bon...peut-être un peu...d'ailleurs, le premier à deviner quel est le passage a gagné ^^

Et...à une certaine personne (qui se reconnaîtra): est-ce que j'ai bien réussi à faire un Arthur seme ET mignon? Parce que moi pour moi il est les deux ^^


End file.
